Grape Soda
by Mabel Madness
Summary: One-shot based on the Suicide Squad Joker and Harley Quinn. After the events in Midway city, Joker finally gets Harley back and he's not wasting a second. *Contains spoilers from the Suicide Squad movie* Rated- M for language and sexual situations. You have been warned :)


_**Hello Everybody! I'm back with the One-shot I promised you all.. I hope I did it justice. Enjoy..**_

Harley thought she was dreaming, still transfixed in the romance novel that she was reading.

She had to blink twice just to make sure that this wasn't her imagination.

But there he was. The Joker.

He was standing right in front of her, dressed head-to-toe in customised guard uniform. 'JKR' branded all over his helmet and arms, and in big bold letters the name 'JOKER' was plastered on his chest.

She had to pinch herself. She thought he was dead. Was he? Or was it just a dream?

Harley strongly believed at any moment she would wake up on the stone cold floor of her birdcage cell.

When he walked into her newly pimped out cell, the Joker threw his face mask onto the floor.

He looked over at the beautiful, dangerous blonde, who had her hair tied up in two colourful knots, pink fluffy slippers on her feet and the prison uniform she was wearing swallowed the curvy figure that he longed to see, to touch, to hold.

A smile spread across his face as he approached her slowly, allowing time for her to get over the shock that was clearly present on her face.

He must of been alive, because there was no way that her mind could of made that up.

"Puddin!" She squeaked, throwing her arms around him.

He pulled his arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly as she buried her face into his neck.

He felt real, the way was his body fitted perfectly against hers. This couldn't of been a dream, and if it was, she'd kill anyone who would attempt to wake her up.

"Let's go home." Joker said, he pulled away from her embrace and held her face in his hands.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You ain't getting rid of me that easily Harls." He smirked.

Harley raised a hand to touch his face, her movements where so gentle. She was half expecting him to disappear like a retreating ghost as she pressed her fingers onto his cheek.

She smiled when she felt his warm pale skin under the pads of her fingers.

Joker watched her carefully as she placed her delicate fingers upon his face. Her touch made his chest hurt, he couldn't pin point the exact location of this aching pain but it was somewhere he hadn't felt before. And he didn't like it.

His brain knew the remedy to cure this heavy pain, and he was staring at it.

Joker growled and grabbed Harley face with his thick leather gloved hands and pulled her lips to his. She moaned, melting away into his body.

Joker's tongue slipped between her lips and caressed her warm wet tongue. He explored every inch of her delicious mouth, making a mental map of it in his head, so he'd never forget what it felt like if she ever went missing again. He hated that he wanted her – needed her. But for now, he was past caring.

Joker purred against her lips, and finally pulled away.

Harley sighed in delight as she touched her now red lip stained face. She giggled when she noticed his lipstick was smudged above his top and bottom lip.

She looked into his eyes, they had that dark smokey fire to them. They where the eyes she fell in love with.

Joker wiped his mouth with the back of his hand smiled down at her. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He picked her up in his arms and carried Harley out of the special security barracks that was otherwise known as Belle Reve.

Harley was holding on to him tightly as he held her body close to his, walking over numerous dead bodies. She stared into his face. Oh how she'd missed it.

Flashing amber lights lit their path towards the escape route. Armed Henchmen where littered around the corridor taking down anyone who stood in the Joker's way.

She glanced over his shoulder and saw a rather large henchman carrying a black case, with her initials and a crown spray painted on the top. The Joker really had thought of everything.

The double doors ahead flew open and the blinding daylight made Harley squint her eyes and bury her face further into the Joker neck.

But she couldn't deny that the feeling of the cold bitter air hitting her skin was soothing.

It had only been a week or two since the events at Midway city, but with only a book and Espresso machine for company, it felt longer. But finally she was free.

The light disappeared and so did the Joker's arms as she was placed carefully down inside the van that was patiently waiting for them.

The doors suddenly slammed shut, and the lack of windows cast a dark shadow over Harley.

"Drive." The Joker ordered, taking a seat next to her.

The van rumbled to life and began accelerating away from the Hell hole that Harley had grown accustomed to over so many months.

Joker pulled Harley up into his lap and removed his helmet completely. His bright green hair fell over his face, he growled when he realised that his hands where still gloved and that he couldn't run them through his disheveled hair.

Harley giggled, and re-positioned herself on his lap so that she sat higher. She placed her hands on either side of his face and ran them upwards, taking the tousled green hair in her fingers, she smoothed his hair back over his head.

"I've missed you so much."

"I know baby, I know." Joker whispered in her ear. He placed a tender kiss on her lips and lowered her down into a more comfortable position.

"How long till we're home Puddin?" Harley asked, tracing her fingers over the his guard jacket.

"Not long." He said, tilting her chin up so her eyes met his. "If you go to sleep now, we'll be home by the time you wake."

"I ain't closing my eyes Puddin'." She protested. "You might not be here when I wake up."

Joker laughed and moved his head from side to side. "Oh Harls, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" She asked, almost pleading.

"Pinkie promise." He replied taking her small finger in his huge gloved one.

Harley smiled, placing her head against his chest. Feeling his left hand rub her back gently, she soon felt her eyelids drop and not before long Harley was sleeping soundly.

The drive was longer than expected, they had to switched vehicles twice to avoid being busted by Batman or the cops, their escape wasn't exactly discreet. But luckily, Harley was too far to deep in her own dream to realise.

"Harley, wake up." Joker nudged her gently and stroked her face.

"Mmm.. Puddin?" She groaned, her eyes fluttering open.

"We're home baby." He smiled down at her, his silver grill catching in the light.

The van doors flew open, and the Gotham rain began to spray in. _Yeah,_ she thought. _I'm home._

Harley tried to slide off his lap, but he held her firmly against him and stood.

She laughed, grabbing onto his neck. "I can walk, y'know Puddin'."

"I know, but the only thing I want your feet to touch is that bearskin rug that's waiting for us upstairs." He whispered hotly in her ear, causing Harley to squeak in delight.

Joker leant over and grabbed the helmet next to him. Without any warning, he placed it on her head.

Harley's pink and blue curls poked out the bottom and she shook her head playfully. "I knew you had a big head Puddin, but this is huge."

J laughed and hovered his lips over her ear. "I've missed that mouth of yours."

"Oh you have, have you?" She nipped his jawline with her teeth. He growled deeply, tightening his grip on her waist.

"C'mon." He knocked his fist on the top of the helmet. "Keep this on, or your hair will get wet."

Harley giggled. "Always so thoughtful."

Joker carried her out of the van and stepped out into the torrential downpour.

The rain was bitter and sharp against his skin, he smirked, feeling the water lightly patter against his hair and sink into his scalp.

Harley's previously lightly coloured inmate uniform was now a dark blood orange, her fluffy slippers where now matted with rain. But she didn't care. Not one bit.

A fresh raindrop slip down the Joker's nose, as he moved his head to look down at the girl in his arms, it fell onto her plump full lips. J stopped walking and just watched it dance around her mouth, until it slipped inside the parted gap inbetween her lips.

He chased that raindrop and kissed her.

Along with all the cold drops, he felt some warm ones. "Harley, are you crying?"

She nodded. "I've just missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again, I-"

"Shhh.. Daddy's here now." He cooed. "Now, let's get inside. Your all getting wet and not in the way that I'd like." Joker carried her inside and up to the furnished penthouse that he and Harley shared.

One of the Henchmen opened up the door for the Joker and Harley to walk through. J sighed in relief when he saw that the apartment had been cleaned up in his absence. He didn't want Harley to know that he'd missed her. Even though it was pretty damn obvious.

"Awh! Puddin! Did'cha get those roses for me?" She asked, pointing at the vase of roses, which had previously been used in his 'circle of insanity'.

"Yeah Baby, I know that they're your favorite." He replied smoothly.

Joker made a mental note to give Jonny a pay rise once he was out of hospital.

Frost had survived the Helicopter crash but barely, he was currently in intensive care suffering from burns and broken bones. Luckily the Doctor tending to him was on the Payroll, so Jonny would get the best possible treatment.

Joker set her down on the cream leather sofa.

Grabbing a Rose from the vase, he handed it to her and took a dramatic bow, as if he was curtsying to royalty.

Harley laughed and put the rose to her face, inhaling the sweet scent of the delicate flower. Her smile dropped when she noticed two of the Joker's Henchmen standing in the doorway, acting as though they where bouncers at a club.

Joker wiped his head round towards the men and shot them a glare. Without saying a word, they got the message and quickly left.

He turned his head back round and smiled at her. "Now, it's just you and me Doll."

"Finally..." She whispered, fluttering the rose bud over her lips.

His eyes wondered down her body and he noticed deep purple bruises peaking out of her sleeves. That pain returned in his chest. He mentally punched himself for allowing it.

He extended his hand out for her to take. "Let's run you a hot bath shall we?"

She sprung to her feet and took it eagerly.

Leading her into the bedroom, he noticed that the bed was already made. Well in truth it had remained untouched since Harley's disappearance. The Joker either slept in one of the spare rooms, the couch or even the floor, surrounded by knives and all manner of weaponry.

He shook away the memories of those dark nights. "Sit tight baby and I'll run you a bath."

Harley obeyed, loving how affectionate he was being. She knew it wouldn't last, which in a way, made her enjoy it even more.

When she heard the taps running, she began to strip herself of her damp orange clothing. Harley winced when she pulled the jacket off her shoulders and then the white t-shirt over her head. She kicked off her soggy slippers and stepped out of the Belle Reve branded trousers she was wearing.

Now just left in a plain white bra and panties, she walked over to the floor length mirror and stared at her reflection.

Scratches, bruises and marks covered the majority of her body, even after all these weeks.

Harley lightly touched her neck. She'd only just realised that her head bomb hadn't been removed, that deadly grain of rice still sat under her skin.

Joker emerged from the en suite bathroom doorway, he leant against the frame, removing his gloves as he watched her. He saw a big purple and blue bruise on the center of her back, most likely from when she hit the rooftop when the Joker pushed her to safety.

More bruises littered her body, especially her legs and ankles. Joker rolled his eyes, blaming the six inch Adidas heels that she insisted on wearing into the Midway battlefield.

Before he could pretend that he wasn't staring at her, Harley turned around to face him. She walked towards him, until her chest was pressed against his.

"Y'know if you took a picture it would last longer." Harley quipped.

He laughed. "Oh doll, you know I have plenty of those on my phone... And a video."

Harley hit his arm playfully and laughed. Her hands trailed over the uniform he was sill wearing. And Carefully and delicately she undressed him. It took longer than expected, Velcro, zips, buckles and even buttons obstructed her goal in getting him stripped down to his boxers.

Joker didn't help her, not one bit. He was to busy looking at the concentration in her face to disturb her actions.

Harley finally got the damn thing off his body and triumphantly threw it on the floor. But before she could admire the tattooed God that stood before her.. He'd slipped into the bathroom to turn off the overflowing bath.

She followed him into the bathroom, and saw that the bath tub was filled to the top. A strong fragrant scent filled the room.

"What's that smell?" Harley asked, running her fingers over the marble sink.

"Vanilla. You like Vanilla right?" Joker said, raising a bubble bath bottle.

Harley's heart melted, but her look of adoration was quickly wiped off her face when she saw that he was wearing Batman boxers. The print almost identical to his arm tattoo.

"Really?" She asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"My other ones are in the wash." He shrugged. "What was I supposed to do?"

Harley giggled, glancing at the piping hot bath water, she stripped off the rest of her clothing and walked over to him.

"I love you." She whispered sweetly, pressing a scorching kiss onto his lips. Joker responded with equal passion. Holding her body against his. It had felt like a whole lifetime since he had been this close to her.

He picked her up gently and walked over towards the bath tub, not breaking contact with her lips the whole time.

As soon as the hot water hit her body, she moaned into his lips. Harley pulled him down with her, but he reluctantly pulled away.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She said sitting up in the tub.

He caught on to her worried expression and set her mind at rest. "Nothing baby, just-" He pulled his B-man boxers down and smiled at her. "-That's better."

Joker re-entered the bath and slid in behind her. Harley leant backwards onto his chest and played with his hands under the surface of the water.

They sat there in silence, both enjoying each others company.

"Puddin?"

"Yes Harls?" Joker answered, feeling the hot water ripple over his muscles.

"Thanks for coming to get me... I was worried you wouldn't." She raised her head upwards to meet his eyes.

"Harley Quinn, you should know by now that I will always come for you." He laughed, but then his face turned serious. "I'd burn this city to the ground just to find you."

"You would? Really?" She asked, brushing her fingers over his shoulders.

Joker's face hovered over hers. "Really, really. But I won't have to do that, because your not leaving me again. Your mine baby."

"I won't leave, I promise." Harley reached down and hooked his little finger around hers.

They both stayed in the bath tub until the water went cold and their skin went wrinkly.

"I'm pulling the plug Harls, otherwise we'll never get out." He said leaning over her body to release the water from the bath tub.

Feeling the rapid decent of the water, Harley stepped out and wrapped her fluffy red towel around her body, shivering as her exposed wet skin hit the air.

Joker got out behind her and grabbed the purple towel off the shelf, he wrapped it loosely around his hips and made his way out towards the bedroom, his wet footprints marking the floor.

Harley went to follow him but he stopped her by wagging his finger. "Nah-uh. Your staying here until your called." He ordered.

Harley bit her lip and nodded, wondering what he had planned.. Then when the penny finally dropped, she squeaked and ran over to the wardrobe. All of her possessions had remained untouched. It was as though she never left.

She opened the wardrobe and pulled out her black silk dressing gown. Harley dropped her towel and slipped the soft material over her body.

Tying it loosely in the middle, she sat at the vanity mirror and applied light makeup, her signature pink and blue eye shadow and her classic red lips, which where the same shade as the Joker's.

Harley pulled her hair out of the two knots and ran her fingers through it, letting it cascade over her shoulders.

Just after she sprayed a light mist of perfume to her neck she heard a sharp whistle. It was him.

Harley made some last adjustments to her hair before walking out into the hallway. It was dark, only a soft glow of orange lit her way to the room that the Joker was in.

Her bare feet padded along the floor until she reached the room. And when she did, her mouth dropped wide open.

The grand fireplace in the center of the room was lit, giving of the warm glow that she had previously been following. On the floor in front of the roaring fire, laid the bearskin rug that she had been promised. Next to the rug sat a silver bucket, filled with ice and a bottle of Grape Soda chilling inside it.

Harley smiled. Normal couples had a 'song' which they shared. But the Joker and Harley had their Grape Soda. It happened by accident. When Harley was working at Arkham Asylum with the Joker, she would always purchase a Grape flavored soda can from the vending machine which was situated just outside her office. One of her sessions with the Joker was placed right slap bang in the middle of her lunch break, so she decided to multi task.

He watched her across the table, lightly snacking on a sandwich and taking occasional sips of her drink. The purple drink peaked his curiosity. Breaking out of their conversation, he asked what is was. She told him and he practically begged to taste it, especially after seeing it cling to her lips each time she took a swig out of the can.

After much protest on her part and persuasion on his, Dr. Quinzel finally caved. She handed it over to him reluctantly. But scolded herself when she realised she would have to physically give it to him since his arms where strapped down by a straight jacket.

Harleen didn't want to break her agreement with the man who had grown to trust her. She picked up the drink and made her way round to his side of the table, perching on the edge of the wooden surface she tilted the drinking can slightly. The Joker leant forward and placed his deep red lips onto the can. His eyes locked onto hers and he continued to drink. She was so lost in his gaze, her hand began moving the drink even higher and before she realised what had happened, the drink had moved away from his mouth and began pouring down his chest...

The Joker cleared his throat, snapping her attention back to the task in hand.

Once she saw what she had done, her hand flew to her mouth and she apologized continuously. She mopped up the purple coloured liquid with a thin piece of tissue, and once she had finished she unknowingly locked her blue eyes onto his cloudy ones again. Then without breaking eye contact they both burst out into hysterical laughter..

Harley broke from her daydream when she saw the Joker approach her, he was wearing nothing but satin emerald green pajama bottoms and his biggest smile.

"Want a drink baby?" He asked talking her hand in his. Joker led her over towards the rug and sat her down.

"Puddin, this is amazing!" Harley beamed. He handed her a tall champagne glass filled to the top with the sweet grape flavored beverage. "I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I did Doll, I remember it as if it where yesterday." He clinked his glass with hers and took a sip. "Tastes just as good as the first time."

Harley placed the tip of the glass between her lips and let the liquid slowly slide down her throat, she let out a satisfied moan as it began to tingle against her taste buds. He was right, it did taste great.

Suddenly her glass was plucked from her lips and replaced with the Joker's. His tongue wasted no time in dominating hers, he could still taste the remainder of the grape soda in her mouth.

Harley's hands slid up behind his head and she began running her fingers through his hair. He growled into the kiss when she pulled just the right amount of tension on his scalp.

Joker snaked his arms around her tiny waist and leant her backwards onto the bearskin rug, the seductive glow from the fire being their only source of light.

He pulled Harley's legs up around his hips, trailing his right hand down her leg to her thighs, he squeezed them softly, earning a lustful moan from her.

"Puddin.." She gasped breathlessly as she felt his hand trail further up under her silk robe.

Joker's warm hand sent a jolt of electricity through her body, his touch always did.

Slipping his hand up between her legs, he felt how aroused she was. Harley bucked her hips in anticipation but he pulled away. She whimpered at his absence.

Joker sat up on his knees and looked down at his Harlequin. He grabbed the end of the knot which kept her dressing gown sealed, and pulled. It untangled itself almost instantly, and he wasted no time in parting it to reveal her gorgeous body.

"Your so beautiful." He purred, leaning down to take her mouth in his again. As he devoured her lips and tongue once again, his free hand felt around the floor for the silver ice bucket. Once he found it he dipped his tattooed hand inside and grabbed a fistful of ice in his palm.

Pulling away momentarily, he took a piece of ice between his lips and placed it against hers. It melted almost instantly against her hot skin and it sent shivers down his spine.

Harley arched her back and moaned as another cube of ice was taken between his lips and pressed onto her neck. The sharp coldness from the ice and the burning glow from the fireplace, sent her sensations into overdrive. She wrapped her legs around his hips as the Joker trailed a path of ice filled kisses along her neck and towards the valley of her chest.

She threw her head back and moaned when he sucked at her cold wet skin, his bites would defiantly leave a mark in the morning.

Six ice cubes where now mapped out in a row along her body. Joker trailed them along her chest, leaving a glistening afterglow on her skin.

"Pud-ah!" She squealed when he popped a cube into her belly button and immediately began sucking it. He chuckled against her, sending a whole new set of vibrations through her body.

Harley grabbed onto the rug with a vice grip as she felt the Joker's move go further and further down, right near where she needed him to be.

"Puddin' please." She begged, pinching her eyes closed.

"Please what?" He smirked, placing another cube in his mouth.

"Please just- just touch me, please!" Harley pleaded.

"I dunno if you deserve it baby..." He taunted.

"Please J, I'll be a good girl, I promise."

"I don't want a good girl... I want my bad girl." Joker pressed light pecks along her thighs. She squirmed, releasing low moans of anticipated pleasure.

Just as she was about to plead for his touch for the hundredth time.. She gasped.

Joker pressed his face inbetween her long pale legs and rolled the ice around her newly exposed flesh. Harley cried out, grabbing onto anything nearby to hold onto.

His tongue, licked, sucked and rolled around her heat.

"Oh.." Her moans where like music to his ears. Joker new she was reaching her end when her breathing pattern increased and her chest started to rise and fall at an alarming rate.

Realising she was about to burst, he latched his grill onto her harshly.

That was it, that movement sent her over the edge. Harley cried out his name in ecstasy and released onto him. Suffocating in her arousal, Joker cleaned up every last drop.

After her breathing had calmed, he moved his face back up to hers.

He saw that Harley's eyes were hooded in a lustful trance. Joker kissed her passionately, working his tongue around her mouth, just like had only moments ago, she could taste herself on him. And that made the experience even more thrilling.

"Oh Daddy." She gasped, feeling his excitement press against her inner thigh. She slid her hands back into his thick green hair.

Joker growled into her mouth and removed the rest of his clothing. It didn't take long before he was settled between her legs, kissing her again.

He took her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head, as he worked his lips down from her mouth to her neck.

"Ahh.." She moaned when she felt his teeth grind and pull at the soft skin on her neck. Joker's free hand lifted her right leg up over his hips higher, and positioned himself at her entrance. He teased her with his erection, coaxing more frustrated moans past her sweet lips.

"I want you.." She pleaded, feeling him against her.

"I'm all yours baby."

Without another word Joker slowly pushed himself inside her. Harley threw her head back onto the rug and cried out.

It had been so long since they had truly enjoyed each others body. There was no feeling like it, it wasn't just sex, it was two bodies, two mind connecting in the most intimate way possible. It was incredibly addictive.

He was her drug, and she was his.

Joker quickly picked up a steady pace. Harley bucked her hips to meet him and soon they found rhythm.

With each thrust his hand gripped her wrists tighter, the lack of control on her part was what she craved. Harley needed this. Needed him.

"Harley.. Baby.." He moaned, pushing himself deeper inside her.

"Harder, please Joker, harder."

He loved it when she used his full name, she rarely did it, but when she did.. In moments like these how could he say no?

His hands flew to her hips, and pulled her closer. Giving her deeper and harder thrusts each time.

With J's face buried in the crook of her neck, he buried himself to the hilt inside her.

Taking advantage of her now free hands, Harley moved her left hand to the back of his neck and sifted her fingers upwards into his hair. Her right hand latched onto his shoulder and she dug her nails into his skin.

Joker growled against her, quickening his pace further. He was so close, but he wanted Harley to cross the finishing line before him.

Harley's grip tightened in both his hair and on his shoulder as she felt her end nearing, her walls hugged him tightly, making it almost impossible for him to move.

"Daddy.." She gasped, her body trembled as his movements now focused on one particular spot. "Oh. Oh.."

"That's it baby.." He whispered in the shell of her ear. Sending Goosebumps down her spine.

Joker delivered one more hard thrust against her and then she reached her orgasm for the second time that night. Harley stretched her head back and exposed her neck fully for the Joker to devour.

More cries of pleasure left her lips as he continued to reach his own end.

No words could describe what she was feeling right now.

"Jesus Christ Harl-" Joker bit down on her neck when he reached his peak. He emptied himself inside her.

She twitched around him, calming every last drop.

"Damn." Joker chuckled.

Harley giggled and smoothed his hair back over his head. He pulled out of her and rolled over next to her.

Joker slid his arm under her back and pulled her towards him. Resting her head on his chest and tracing her fingers over his Jester skull tattoo.

J kissed her forehead and settled comfortably against her, the roaring fire light flickering on her skin. "It's good to have you back baby."

Harley pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him. "It's good to be back Puddin'."

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first ever One-shot, so let me know your thoughts. Thank you for reading! Love you all xoxo**

 **\- Mabel Madness**


End file.
